The Crash
by nikyjlo101
Summary: This is a short story I wrote for me L.A. class last year. MeredithDerek. R&R. 2nd fic. yah!


As Meredith Grey sauntered through the big glass doors at Seattle Grace Hospital, her golden-blond curls damp from the early m

**Meredith Grey sauntered through the big glass doors at Seattle Grace Hospital, her golden-blond curls were damp from the early morning mist. She spotted her husband, talking to the chief resident. She strolled over to them, gave Derek a quick kiss on the cheek, and was on her way. She didn't want to join in on the conversation.**

**She hurried into the locker room and swiftly put on her scrubs, put her hair in a quick ponytail, grabbed her chart and went to find her interns. Meredith's day started out like any other day, but by the end of this day the doctor would become the patient.**

**"Meredith, why are you in such a rush this morning?" questioned Derek coming down the hall.**

**"I'm sorry there was just a huge car accident on I-95 and they are bringing some of the injured here," said Meredith quickly.**

**"I'll see you at lunch, be careful," said Derek grabbing her arm and giving her his McDreamy smile. He let her go and she rapidly strolled down the hall to Christina.**

**"Good morning," said Meredith cheerily**

**"What's got you all cheery?" said Christina wearily.**

**"I can't tell you, I haven't told Derek yet," Meredith stated trying to keep the smile from appearing on the corners of her mouth.**

**"Is it about the house you and Derek want to buy?" Christina questioned.**

**"Maybe," said Meredith mysteriously. Christina didn't like that answer and pushed further,**

**"Are you sure you can't tell me?" Christina begged.**

**"I'm sure," Meredith said strongly.**

**Christina wanted to go even a little further than that, but as she started to open her mouth, Dr. Bailey stepped out from the elevator.**

**"Sometimes you make me think you are still some immature interns and not residents!" said Dr. Bailey sternly. She continued, "You were supposed to be out at the ambulance bay 5 minutes ago!" she said walking briskly past them and out the automatic doors.**

**"Well shall we," said Christina.**

**Meredith followed her out the doors and two ambulances pulled up at the same time.**

**"Meredith wait for the next ambulance and that will be your patient for the day," said Dr. Bailey climbing into the ambulance.**

**"Fine with me," Meredith replied.**

**As the next ambulance pulled up, Meredith stepped in and got the information she needed. She told the paramedic to take the little girl inside, find a nurse and she'd be there in a second. But she did not know that cleaning up the ambulance for a second would put her life in so much danger.**

**"Meredith are you almost done?" asked Christina through the open door.**

**"Almost, I just need to clean up in here," said Meredith kneeling down to pick up some bandage wrappers on the floor.**

**Meredith was unaware of what was about to happen. A speeding ambulance came through the drive and smashed into the ambulance Meredith was in causing it to roll twice and land upside down in a heap of crushed metal. All the residents and interns that watched the accident stood there in horror. Dr. Bailey was the first person to say something.**

**"Christina was Meredith in that ambulance?" asked Dr. Bailey quietly pointing to the crushed ambulance.**

**"Yes," stammered Christina.**

**"Izzie, go get the fire department. Alex, you go get some ER rooms open, and clear all non-emergency surgeries. George, call a code black and page Derek. Lexi, go get the chief, I'm sure he would like to see Meredith himself. Christina, you come with me. The rest of you help the driver and patient from the first ambulance," said Dr. Bailey to the three other interns that were standing there.**

** Dr. Bailey and Christina stepped over some small pieces of shrapnel and walked right up to the crushed ambulance. Christina kneeled down next to the ambulance to see if she could see Meredith.**

**"Meredith can you hear me?" said Christina hoping for an answer.**

**"Chris…tina," Meredith stammered in a daze.**

**"Meredith, I'm so glad you're all right," said Christina overjoyed.**

**"Are you stuck under something?" asked Dr. Bailey.**

**"I'm stuck under…." Meredith stopped mid-sentence.**

**"Meredith?"**

**No reply.**

**"Meredith?"**

**"Derek, get Derek," said Meredith trying to keep her eyes open long enough to see her husband.**

**"Christina, go find Derek yourself," said Dr. Bailey.**

**"Now Meredith take your time and tell me what you're stuck under and what hurts," said Dr. Bailey slowly.**

**"I'm stuck under a big heavy object, and I think I have internal bleeding," said Meredith thinking about her "surprise" for Derek. All she could hope for was that she would make it out of this dark god forsaken ambulance and that she would actually get to see her daughter and her three dogs enjoying themselves in the backyard of the new house. That's when it hit her, she might never be able to see the house again if she didn't make it.**

**She heard the fire trucks' sirens in the distance, and as they grew louder, Meredith thought she might actually live. She heard footsteps coming towards the ambulance.**

**"Meredith," said Derek slowly thinking to himself this could be the last time she would hear him say her name.**

**"Derek, if I don't make it out of here…," Meredith didn't want to think this way, but she had to put it out there.**

**"Mer don't think like that," said Derek quickly not wanting to think that she wouldn't make it.**

**"Derek, hear me out. If I die, look under the fork holder in the third drawer to the left of the sink and you will find a house deed. Take it to the real estate agent we talked to earlier in the week and she'll tell you what to do with it."**

**"Which house?" Derek asked confused.**

**"My mom's old place. I know you're thinking how could we afford that place. It turns out my mother signed the house over to me when she died. The bedroom at the end of the hall that has red and white walls and black furniture is ours. The pink and purple room is Rose's. The green bathroom is also Rose's for when she is old enough. The teal and light blue bathroom is ours. There is a guest bedroom that is white. There is another bathroom. The merlot, tan, and burnt orange room is the living room. The room with the autumn colors is the den. The rest you can do what you want with."**

**"Mer why are you telling me this?" asked Derek.**

**"I want you to be able to have a nice house even without me."**

**"You can't leave Rose and I," Derek said nervously.**

"**Derek, the fire department is here we need you to say a few last words to Meredith then go stand by the doors," said Dr. Bailey.**

**"Derek, your job is to keep trying to hold on even when you think you can't," said Meredith trying to be strong.**

**"I love you," Derek said standing up.**

**"I love you too," said Meredith.**

**Meredith heard the firefighters start to cut through the metal. The metal object on her was getting closer and closer to completely crushing her. Meredith cried out in pain, but no one heard her. The pain became too much for Meredith and she past out.**

**Meredith awoke to Derek in a chair on the other side of the hospital room. After a few hours, Meredith was fully awake. She and Derek were talking about where Rose would go to pre-school. They heard Christina walk down the hall with little Rose. She hopped on the bed next to her mother.**

**"Mommy," said Rose in her cute little voice jumping into Meredith's arms.**

**"Hey sweetie, I missed you," said Meredith.**

**Later that evening, the whole family was asleep in the room. Over the next few days, Derek, Rose and Meredith's friends were in and out of the room. Two weeks after Meredith's traumatizing ordeal, she was released from the hospital and put on bed rest. The following month, Meredith, Derek and Rose moved into their new house and it was decorated the way Meredith had pictured it. **


End file.
